My Second Chance
by naru-uchiha23
Summary: I've led a bad life for as long as I can remember a life of smoking, drugs and crime. Here I was, running, a package of cocaine held against my chest, trying as much as possible to get away from the gang I stole it from, when…I died. I wish I could take everything back, I wish I had another chance at life. But everyone knows, in death, there are no second chances…or are they? SI


**Me: yo people! I probably should be updating my other stories but I had an idea for a new story and it's been buzzing around in my head, refusing to let go, and it's really distracting because I daydream…a lot. So I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy the crappy story guys.**

**Disclaimer: do I look like I own the show? **

'this is thinking'

"this is talking"

**Summary: I've led a bad life for as long as I can remember a life of smoking, drugs and crime. Here I was, running, a package of cocaine held against my chest, trying as much as possible to get away from the gang I stole it from, when…I died. I wish I could take everything back, I wish I had another chance at life. But everyone knows, in death, there are no second chances…or are they? SI**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Prologue**

I breathed a sigh of relief as I panted heavily, my back against the well in a dark alley. I strain my ears to catch any sounds out of the ordinary and I hear nothing. I glance at the package against my chest and sighed sadly.

I, Kagome Kazeshi had just stolen a package of pure cocaine from some of the most dangerous members of the mafia. Why? Because I'm an addict. Let me tell you a bit about myself. I'm 16 years old; I have shoulder-length straight black hair and purple eyes. My parents were the typical couple, happy and content. My mom was finally pregnant after 5 years and both my parents were overjoyed. But on the 15th of September, six months into the pregnancy, her water broke and she was taken to the hospital. Turns out there were complications and yeah, long story short, my mom died bringing me into the world, her last words being that my dad should take care of me.

Yeah right…

Fat load of good that did, note the sarcasm.

My dad blamed me for her death and beat me on a daily basis. As a kid, I didn't understand why he did it, but by the time I was 7, my dad had just beat me yet again, and I had 2 lacerations, 2 broken ribs, a concussion, a busted lip, two black eyes, a broken wrist and a couple of cuts and bruises here and there. All in all, I was a mess.

In time, they healed but one left a scar. A slightly gagged pink line starting from under my right boob to the bottom of my navel. A few years later, when I was 9, my dad died of lung cancer and I was shipped to an orphanage. Expectantly I was treated badly during the first year of my stay and ran away, only to find myself "adopted" by the leader of the mafia. There, I was introduced to robbing, drugs, smoking, pot, and all that stuff. I didn't enjoy it, but it was my life.

What really made me leave the mafia was the day my "father" killed a couple of nuns did absolutely nothing. I ran away…again. Funny seems I have a talent for attracting trouble. I started living on my own, in a run down apartment building where most people wouldn't stay because of the rats and other vermin, but somehow, I never got sick. Thank God for that. Yesterday was my 16th birthday, which I spent lamenting and hating my life, which brings us to now.

I hear voices and there're closing in, I take off.

"Hey!"

I look behind me and see the thugs running after me on the sidewalk. Forgetting to look at the road, I run blindly across it, just after which I was hit by a car and fell on the tarmac. The driver quickly got out of the car, his eyes widened, as he panicked.

I smiled at him

"Thank you" I said, before slipping into the dark abyss of death. Oh sweet sweet peace, here I come.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

White, nothing but empty, emotionless white; that's all I'm seeing right now.

"Am I dead?" I ask no one in particular.

"Yes child" a voice says.

I head snaps to the direction of the voice and I see an extremely beautiful woman in a flowing blue dress in contrast to the…white, holding a white staff as tall as she was.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Aestiera, child. Guardian of the worlds" the woman said.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

"You are dead, but you are unsatisfied with your life, child." The woman says.

My eyes narrow.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"The lord knows all" she says.

'The lord? Who's that?' I wonder.

"You will find out soon enough" she says, seemingly reading my mind.

'What the?' I was surprised, but decided not to push it further.

"I have been sent here to tell you this child your hearts seeks a second chance, a chance to change your life, but alas, there is a price." The woman says; her voice calm and alluring like velvet.

My breath hitches.

"What's the price?" I ask cautiously. Although this woman had a calm and innocence aura about her, my life had taught me not to trust anyone.

"You must promise child, to protect the scared blonde. If you don't, the consequences will be dire."

"What blonde?" I ask, confused.

"You'll know" she says.

"Fine, I promise."

"It's settled then." She said and slammed her staff on the ground. A bright blue light shone causing me to shield my eyes with my arms. A searing pain shot all over my body. I hear her voice fade away slowly.

"Remember child; that things aren't always what they seem."

'What?'

And then I blacked out…again. Whoa déjà vu.

**Me: so how was that for a prologue? I know it had almost nothing to do with Naruto but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it. Ya know, the plot is pretty expendable. So you have the ability to shape it to your tastes**

**Review and the review must longer than 10 words at least. No flames, but constructive criticism is appreciated. Expect an update on Tuesday. I will update most of my stories each Tuesday. **

**Ja ne **


End file.
